


SaviorTale

by crazypyp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypyp/pseuds/crazypyp
Summary: It's been ten years since Frisk has sacrifised themselves for the well being of the Underground.Now, a new protagonist falls down. Tara. Will she use her trip for good, or evil? Only time will tell. (SaviorTale is an AU that I made for the game UnderTale on my DevianArt. What would happen if Frisk did a reset that stopped Flowey from becoming Asriel Dreemurr and breaking the barrier)Link to AU: https://saviortale.deviantart.com





	1. A Really Long Prologue

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, a war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.

One day, a human fell down underground after exploring the cave. The prince of all monsters, Asriel, had found them and took them home. Their name was Chara. They had become a new member of the royal family without hesitation, and Asriel's best friend. The two did everything together. For once, hope had risen within the kingdom.

However, one day Chara became seriously ill. The next morning, Chara was pronounced dead. Later, Asriel had been found as dust outside of the barrier. The two had apparently set up a plan to free all monsters. But they failed miserably.

The king, angered at the humans, declared war on humanity. The queen was not pleased. In anger and sorrow, she left the kingdom protecting all that fell down.

Hundreds of years later, a baby had fallen down. They were found by the former queen of monsters. They were named Frisk, and for 10 years they lived among the monsters of the ruins.

One morning, they tried to escape the world of monsters and into the world of the humans. They went up to where they first fell and climbed up the giant man hole. As they were climbing, a vine snapped. They fell over a hundred feet to the ground.

When they woke up, they had amnesia. They were found by their mother, then later escaped to the rest of the underground. They made friends, and enemies. However, this was not enough for them. So they RESET and played again.

This time, they killed everyone, showing no mercy what so ever. They killed for fun, and enjoyed it. When they reached the end, they realized that they were even more empty inside than before. They RESET for the final time and stuck to their plan. They SAVED everyone.

However, the damage had already been done. That RESET changed things. Flowey never absorbed the souls that turned him into Asriel who broke the barrier. Instead, he was stopped by Toriel before he could do anything. The barrier was never broken and monsters were never free. Until now...


	2. Frisk's Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really cheesy, I know! This is all on my wattpad too.

Asgore stood next to Frisk patting their head as they look at the barrier.

"I'm sorry Frisk."

"For what?"

"For taking such innocent lives from your kind and attempting to do the same to you."

"It's okay. I've done horrible things too. I understand what you're going through."

"So, Toriel raised you for how long."

"I was raised by her since I was a baby. I only just gained bits of my memory, so I don't know all the details."

"Was it an accident?"

"I don't know."

Asgore put his head down in sadness. 

"One day, we will see the sun child. This I promise."

-One year later-  
The royal family were having tea when panicked screams filled the underground.  
They all rushed outside to see the commotion.

"Your majesties!" Undyne screamed running towards the family. 

"Undyne, what is it?" Asgore asked

"It's the barrier! It's gonna implode on us all!

"Oh no!" Toriel screamed. 

"Show us." 

Undyne led the way to the barrier. It was glowing very strongly. Sparks were flying. (Not in the good way) The sparks were hitting monsters near it, lowering their HP.

"Only a human soul can fix the barrier." Alphys said as she ran towards it.

"Then I shall get one of the souls and-" 

"No... I'm sorry but, that won't work." 

"Why not?" Asked Toriel.

"The souls have to be alive. I tried that already."

"Well where can we find a live human?" Asked Undyne. 

Undyne looked behind her to see Frisk looking at her.

"No." 

"I'm afraid so."

"There must be another way!" said Toriel.

"Don't worry mom. I'll be fine." Frisk looked up at Toriel. 

"Please Alphys, find another way!"

"There is no time! In exactly 10 minutes, the barrier will implode killing us all! I don't want to do this either you know!"

"Please Frisk, don't do this." Pleaded Asgore.

"I'll return one day."

 

Frisk hugged Asgore and Toriel tightly. 

"What do I have to do?"

"Follow me." Alphys said in tears. 

After 5 minutes Alphys came back in tears.

"It's been done!" She ran to Undyne in tears. 

-One week later-  
"Citizens of the underground, I am terribly sorry to announce that Frisk Dreemurr, our adopted child, has died in order to save us from the barrier's implosion."

The audience gasps.

"So, have decided, us monsters will declare war on humanity to break the barrier, and revive my three children who have died due to them! Humans have taken three innocent ones that we've come to know and come to love. They have taken so much from us. Our home, the sun, my children. But most importantly they have taken away our hopes of escape! But for no longer! As of now, all humans who fall down will suffer the same fate as much of us did so long ago!"

"Asgore!" Toriel came through the door. "I cannot believe that you are resorting to your old ways again! I thought that Frisk had changed your ways of humanity!"

"Tori, listen I-"

"Do not 'Tori' me! You know what you are doing! You just want to see many humans suffer!"

Before Asgore could say anything else, she left to the ruins, going back into hiding.


	3. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new human falls down to the underground.

Tara's POV 

My eyes slowly open as my vision reverts back to normal. "Am- am I dead?" I ask myself weakly. I carefully get up and start limping to a hallway. Before me is a golden Flower whispering to itself. A talking golden FLOWER!!! I must be dead! That's it! I'm in HELL! That's the only other option! "Howdy!" It spoke. I jumped back in fear. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower! Golly, you must be so confused!" 

Did this thing just read my mind? "Someone better show you how thing work around here huh? Well here we go!" A white heart popped out in front of me. "See that heart? That's your soul. Around here, we get LOVE from little white friendliness pellets. You want some LOVE don't you?" He shot out white pellets and tried to shoot it at me. "Here, I'll share my love with you! Catch them now!" I was so shocked on what was happening, that I wasn't able to move. I got hit with one pellet, and I felt like a goner. I was so weak!

"You IDIOT!!!" it's face morphed into a horrifying smile. "DIE!!!" It yelled. Pellets shot all around me. Before I knew it, they were closing in on me. They were very slow however. Flowey laughed maniacly. This is the end! No one will ever know what happened to me! I'll be a nobody!

Fire then appeared and shot the flower back causing it to scream. A goat lady appeared out from the dark. She wore a magenta dress with white sleeves, a purple embellum, a golden crown, and a dark purple cape. Her ears had the same symbol as her embellum. "What a miserable creature torchuring such a poor, innocent child like that. Do not be afraid little one, I am Toriel caretaker of the ruins. Come now, I will take you to my home, and we can go have some pie.

I grabbed her hand and walked out of the clutches of the flower.


End file.
